Chaotic Energy (Starbound)
Chaotic energy is a latent force that powers all life. In its aimless form, it is a chaotic mess of blue glow and lightning strikes. It drives the chemical processes that occur in life and creates sentience, emotions, and consciousness in the brain. Chaotic energy is in all forms of life, but it is not in all forms of life equally. Some species have more than others, and more than just in size. Beings that have a greater proportion of chaotic energy to body mass are capable of indirectly manipulating the world. This is known as psionics, and there tend to be 5 branches of it. Psionics Overview Many species use chaotic energy for psionics. Species typically have a set of powers from multiple branches, and how much they take from these branches determines their Psionic Rating. Individuals however, follow a different system. Individual characters that differ from the norm typically need to stick to a branch of psionics rather than borrowing from normal. This means that any individual would have the standard abilities of their race + whatever powers they choose. A character's psionic ability is relative to their race. If they have less abilities, then they are less than 5. If they have more abilities, than they are more than 5. There is a fundamental problem with overusing chaotic energy. Chaotic energy is extremely... chaotic. Using too much of it can lead to bodily damage. The amount a character is able to wield without inflicting harm on themselves is relative. If a character attempts to suddenly bear on a mass of chaotic energy, they may be vaporized as their cells go into overdrive and die off. Telekinetic Telekinetic abilities are psionic abilities that use chaotic energy to manipulate matter and energy. At its basis, it is using telekinesis to move matter so that it may perform chemical reactions, expel energy, or to hit somebody. Telekinesis requires more chaotic energy the more precise it gets and the larger it gets from the wielder. Telepathic Telepathic abilities are psionic abilities that manipulate the existing chaotic energy within a person. THis can result in vampiric psionics, telepathy, and mind blasting. The precise and complex the intrusion gets, the more chaotic energy is being used. The user must also be careful as stealing the chaotic energy from a person is an extremely difficult feat and will result in pure chaos erupting from the person. Distortion Distortion abilities are psionic abilities that affect the space-time continuum. This can result in slowing or speeding up time and artificially inflating distance. This also implies ant-man like abilities. The abilities require more energy the further reality is stretched or pinched. Projection Projection abilities are psionic abilities that rip the latent chaotic energy from the surroundings or from the user to create objects ranging from matter, energy, artificial intelligence, or pure chaos energy. This is a highly volatile set of abilities that can result in destruction to both the user and the environment. The user may also knock themselves out draining chaotic energy from themselves. Artifice Artifice are abilities that specialize chaotic energies into different forms to be used for enchanting or creating objects. Plenty of strange objects may be created this way, and it is really a rare craft, as it requires delicate work with a chaotic force. The results though, are artifacts: Powerful objects capable of actions normal objects would not be able to do. �� Back to Portal